My One and Only
by Ruu-chan
Summary: Inuyasha has been having nightmares about his childhood and he desperately wants to cherish all good memories of his life. But he doesn't have anything to embrace from back then, so will Kagome help him or will she just sit there dumfounded? [One-shot IK]


AN: Hey, everyone! I'm back with yet another new fic! (My god! My mind's blowing up ideas these days! What the hell is going on?!) I don't own this couple and neither do you. Rumiko Takahashi owns them and so good for her. I hope you like it. Please tell me if it's good enough! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
MY ONE AND ONLY  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat hopelessly on the floor, as his eyes trailed down Kagome's figure, noticing and admiring her sometimes stunning beauty. Her black hair flooded the air as the wind blew from the west, her clothes flowing as freely as his love for her was. How could she be so mean, after their rare moment back at camp? Did she not care or something? Nah, she must care.she had to.  
  
Kagome looked at him bewildered, but all the confusion left when she looked up and saw those golden eyes that she loves so very much.  
  
"Can I?" he grinned as he then sat down next to her, while she then brought a grin on her face as well. She nodded, even though he already sat down. She looked at the orange sun from afar, her eyes reflecting the view along with the pink sky and the lilac clouds floating in midair. But Inuyasha looked at Kagome with passionate eyes, as she gazed at the Medieval Era sunset.  
  
"Isn't the sunset beautiful today, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "It's the most beautiful one yet..." She then leaned on his shoulder slowly and freely, as if her anger was worn off and finally torn off her chest. Inuyasha twitched a grin on his face, as he looked at her still. But he then looked at the sunset, knowing that Kagome was right about this view. He sighed happily.  
  
"Yea... it is... but you're more beautiful than all sunsets in all the universes..." She lifted her head up, and she looked at his golden eyes and smiled with comfort and solace in her heart.  
  
"Sure, whatever..." she smirked. He scoffed a smile when she said that, his face beaming as he then brought his gentle face close to hers, their noses touching playfully.  
  
"Do you really love me, Kagome?" his face suddenly flooding into sadness. Kagome closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead onto his, her hands touching his cheeks lovingly. She opened her eyes and sighed at his face, which was waiting for the answer that he hoped for.  
  
But he received a press of her lips into his, as her hands brought his head towards hers. He pulled her towards him, as their kiss deepened more and more with yearning and desire. Her hands went down to his neck as she then brought her arms out and wrapped them around his neck, his around her waist as his hair was playing with wisps of her flowing hair.  
  
They deepened their kiss as their heads tilted slowly and she let his welcoming arms embrace her body zealously. The sun was still up halfway, as they finally parted away slowly and grinned. They chuckled at each other, as they both lay on the ground, she on top of him in another of his sweet embraces.  
  
"Don't ever leave me, Kagome. I love you too much..." She looked at him with glowing eyes, knowing perfectly well that she didn't want to, but she knew she had to go back sometime... Naraku was already defeated, and the Shikon jewel was almost complete. There only remain 3 more shards anyway. But if the 3 shards were found, what would happen to their love?  
  
Will it be over?  
  
Couldn't she just stay in his time and be his forever? But what about her future? She wanted to go to college, and become something important in life.  
  
But would a Ph D. ever make her as happy as she was right now?  
  
So many things ran through her head. All she could do was rest her head on his chest, and sigh with doubt.  
  
"I don't ever want to leave you either, but... I have to... at some time of another, I have to... say goodbye..." The last word made her eyes moist with tears, as they were cleaned by Inuyasha's finger, he knowing well that that would be her answer. He'd become human for her any day, but what would happen after he does? Would he go back to her time?  
  
He heard from her that it was difficult living a modern 20th century life, using things that he has no idea what they were, like the 'pillow', the 'TV', the 'lava lamp', and the one thing that scared him the most when she brought it from her time: the 'camera'. It blinded for a good three hours... not a good experience...  
  
"How about... we just try and enjoy the most we can these moments together, eh?" He put his hand upon Kagome's head, as rubbed it gently as she still brought her head at eye level with his.  
  
"I guess we should... there's nothing else we can do..." Her eyes turned away from his sadly, knowing that she was right.  
  
"Don't worry..." He bent his arms and supported his upper body with them as his elbows touched the shining grass below them. "We'll be fine.the future is full of surprises... we'll just wait and see what happens."  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed his forehead, as she then brought herself off top of him and collapsed next to him. She smiled at him with hope, her face making his feet and legs numb from her goddess-like beauty.  
  
"I guess you're right. We'll wait and see... Dog-boy!" And she immediately stood up and ran away playfully. "Hey!" He stood and quickly followed her, both playing the game cat and mouse... Or maybe it was dog and cat... O well.  
  
But all the fun chasing ended when night came.  
  
But unfortunately, that night there was a new moon, the night in every month of the year that Inuyasha's demon genes were vanished until the break of dawn. His hair became his mother's color, and his eyes were black with life, and his claws were now human hands, and his teeth were fangless. His ears were now like his mother's also, and unable to hear the faraway sounds in the distance.  
  
That night he wanted to start thinking of his past, an annual ritual he does, even when he was wrapped around the tree for 50 years. The thing is that Kikyou's arrow had the power to paralyze his body, but not his thoughts and his memories. The arrow affected him the strongest only the first 10 years of his sealing, sucking away the good moments in his life, and leaving the dark ones behind.  
  
If Kagome didn't pull the arrow away at that time, he'd forgotten everything, but the only good moment he remembered was when he saw Kikyou for the first time, when he first fell in love. But he was now over her finally, dedicating all his heart to Kagome, and Kagome doing the same for him.  
  
But there was something else that he wanted to know. That night as the others were sleeping silently in their slumbers, Inuyasha decided that he should keep watch for any danger, regardless of his current lack of strength. But he wanted to take the time to find out and see how he still possessed this object...  
  
He brought out his hand and looked at this bronze ring, with shimmering rubies all around it. He had no idea how he got this ring on his finger. But he knew that when he was little it used to be on his thumb, because his hands and fingers were still small. But through time he obviously grew, and now the ring could only fit his pinky finger. But how did he get possession of the ring?  
  
Did he find it somewhere? Did somebody give it to him? Did he ask for it from someone? Almost each night he secretly wonders about it, his eyes glowing for a desire to know the history behind it...  
  
His head perked up as he looked up to see Kagome, her eyes showing that she was unable to sleep as well as him. She sat next to him, as she put her hand on his shoulder, and then resting her chin on top of it as she looked at his confused face.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha? I've noticed you've been kind of... stern lately." Kagome was right, but the thing was that he wasn't sure if she was...  
  
"I don't know, Kagome..." His eyes glanced down to his legs worriedly. "I'm just thinking of something that I don't know an answer to..."  
  
"What is it? Please tell me, Inuyasha...you know that the longer you keep things bottled up, the more it'll hurt in the long run."  
  
"I know, I know..." he admitted calmly, as he looked at her hand and held it in his, as his eyes looked at hers, like she might have the answers to his questions. She tried to smile and make him feel better, but she knew perfectly well as he did that it wasn't a good moment for a smile. Not right now...  
  
"Look, I'll tell you what's wrong with me... at least what I think is wrong with me... it's a long story but... I'll try my best to make it understandable, since I know you don't like it when I talk too much..." His words were returned with a smile and she scooted down close to him, and wrapped both her arms around his.  
  
"...One thing that I don't follow is that I can hardly remember anything good from my past. I know there were many good moments, but they just seem to have vanished from my memory. I can remember only the evil things from my childhood... like... this one time back when I was 4 years old...  
  
"I thought that day was going to be the best day of my life, but back then I didn't notice how wrong I was. My mother told me never to come across humans... especially any children. She told me about how they thought of me as a monster, that they were warned about me like I was some kind of disease.But I didn't believe my mother, I believed that they actually had hearts. They did have hearts don't get me wrong... but only for the people of their kind. I was told.by someone, I don't know who... well, that person told me that I was special, that being the way I was.was OK. At the time I believed those words to be true... I really did."  
  
"But when I went among a circle of boys, they looked at me, the way that my mother told me they would: like a monster. At first I was scared, but I didn't care; I just smiled off my fears and walked among them. I asked if I could play, and they said it was OK. So they told me to count down to 20, and to then look for them. I did so, and I looked around when I finished counting, dashing left and right and back and front in search of them... but then through my vain search, I noticed I was cheated on, they left me alone... I was made fun of, with actions of unexplainable foolishness, in my opinion. I then cried like a baby that day, as I let the rain pour down on me."  
  
Kagome's eyes glowed with concern, as she noticed Inuyasha's hard face and his shaky head, as his lips were tightly pressed together with frustration over himself.  
  
"But.what happened after that...? Did they just... leave you there? What did you do after that?" His eyes stared at her concernedly.  
  
"That's the thing, Kagome... I don't remember... I don't recall going somewhere or anything... I just remember crying on the ground... that's all I know..." Kagome knew that she couldn't do much. She grabbed his head gently and kissed his lips softly, she hoping that it might do some help to him.  
  
"I'm sure you'll remember..." Kagome grinned at the sadden-faced hanyou boy, "...just believe in yourself..." She then brought up his head to gaze upon her loving eyes. "...like I believe in you..." Inuyasha sighed deeply after Kagome said this, and so then held her in his arms caringly, her motherly-like self coming out in the open. She sighed as she then placed her cheek on his head, the way she knew he liked to be held. But she was now finally getting tired, and she knew he wouldn't rest on this night.  
  
"I'm going to bed...I'm tired..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Good night, Kagome," He kissed her gently and grinned at her tired face.  
  
"Sleep well..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now! I took this scene from a fic which I thought was really bad. The only good part was this one. So I don't know if I should just leave it there or should I continue it? Tell me your thoughts on it. 


End file.
